1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool dividers and more particularly pertains to a new pool divider for providing a barrier between a deep end of a pool and a shallow end of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool dividers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,999 describes a system for selectively separating apportion of a pool from another portion of the pool through the use of a rigid barrier. Another type of pool divider is U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,869 having a division line for a pool that is coupled to a buoy line to allow a swimmer to allow swimmer to swim unimpeded by the buoy line such as when swimming laps. Another type of pool divider is U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,703 having a platform that is positioned in a pool to create and area of shallow water.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a user to climb to the surface of the water along the netting and allows the water to flow between the shallow end and the deep end.